bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eriphyla
"A coddling glance, an ominous simper..." —Somnium Fluxus Eriphyla (エリフイラ, Erifuira) is a mysterious Nefas Caela and, alongside her partner and former pupil, Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta, founder and current leader of Diluculum Aeternus; she is currently responsible for protecting and organizing the collective in place of Ichchha to support the latter's activities with Diluculum Aeternus' allies in the Wolves. Regarded by Nefas historians as a legend of her own sort, Eriphyla is among the oldest living Nefas and one of the few remaining former members of Diluculum Sanctus. Eriphyla is rumored to have studied under one of the founders of Diluculum Sanctus, although she neither confirms nor denies this. Despite having sworn loyalty to Diluculum Aeternus, or more specifically Ichchha, Eriphyla still holds some ties to the mysterious organization responsible for the founder Glacies' assassination which has occasionally led her to act outside of Diluculum Aeternus' best interests; as such, she is viewed by Ichchha as a possible future enemy of the collective. Following Diluculum Sanctus' destruction at the hands of Velia Agostinha Vivax, Eriphyla simply abandoned her religious ways and retired to a debaucherous lifestyle as a regular human, withholding her whereabouts from other Nefas. Upon gaining an interest in the newly-transformed Ichchha, Eriphyla decided to join her in her quest to uncover Agostinha's true identity while training her to fully realize her power, making Eriphyla's name once again known to the world of the supernatural in the process. Whether Eriphyla truly believes in Diluculum Aeternus' cause or is simply acting out of boredom or undisclosed intent remains to be seen. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities While it is a given that all Nefas ancients possess colossal power, Eriphyla in particular stands at a level of her own even when compared to her peers. According to Randa, Eriphyla's power was considered to be second to only Diluculum Sanctus' founders during her time in said collective. Eriphyla's presence in Diluculum Aeternus is noted to be the greatest contributing factor in Randa's hesitance to attack the collective—Randa herself acknowledges that Eriphyla is undoubtedly the most powerful Nefas in Diluculum Aeternus and possibly surpasses even her. Assuming this is true, Eriphyla could very well be a founder-level combatant who exceeds every other living Nefas where sheer power is concerned. Eriphyla more noticeably differs from other Nefas sorcerers in that she does not utilize any sort of weapon or medium to amplify her sorcery, both of which she claims to have made completely redundant at her level of power. Eriphyla is lauded even by Ajoris as the only Nefas alive with power that rivals her own. Natural Abilities Inert Spiritual Pressure: '''Eriphyla's Reiatsu is not minuscule nor is it too vast for any weaker entity to detect—it simply does not exist. Unlike most other entities of the spiritual arts, a Nefas need no longer rely upon Reiryoku or Reishi once they have converted the latter into Pactum Anima. While Nefas (especially hybrids) usually do exhibit small amounts of Reiatsu regardless, it is not a proper means of gauging their capabilities as they have no need for it. Eriphyla further states that releasing an excess of Reiryoku can actually dilute a Nefas' Pactum Anima, and that a high magnitude of Reiatsu emanating from a Nefas is truly a sign that they are incomplete or inexperienced. Even so, the thought that foregoing their Reiatsu would enhance their usage of Pactum Anima was not considered candid by most Nefas until Eriphyla's own discovery. Having evolved her Pactum Anima to the point of eradicating all Reiryoku and Reiatsu from her body entirely thanks to uncovering the secrets of archaic Nefas arts, granting her a power that could very well be considered transcendental among Nefas. A common misconception is that a Nefas without Reiryoku has no means of converting Reishi into Pactum Anima and thus has no means of increasing the amount of the aforementioned energy contained within them, but Eriphyla has long disproved this by simply using Vis Cassus in place of Reiryoku to pull on surrounding spiritrons just enough to convert them into Pactum Anima; however, by her own admission, any Nefas Gehennae could do so far more effectively. '''Genius-Level Intellect: Eriphyla's brilliant mind has indeed earned its own legendary status in the eyes of scholars. It is said that during the prime of Diluculum Sanctus, Eriphyla was often compared to the founder Glacies, one who had guided the entire collective and even his older brother in a way never before observed of youth up to that point. It is further speculated that the female founder took interest in Eriphyla solely due to her promise as a prodigy and personally trained her under the belief that she would one day exceed even Axenus. Even when left without the founder's guidance, Eriphyla took basic heaven-type Pactum Anima to a level not even accepted as possible by even modern Nefas. Even Randa herself, who proved that her intellect had exceeded that of her artisan parents in her youth, admits that had she not inherited most of Agostinha's wisdom, Eriphyla's intellect would likely still exceed her own. Eriphyla's intellect is best displayed by her shrewd tongue as well as her observant nature in particular—by observing minor details of an attack that most other individuals would consider insignificant, such as an opponent's poise prior to using an energy-related attack, or an opponent's intonation in the case of abilities that must be called into existence, Eriphyla can very accurately guess the properties of an ability and rationalize the most effective means of countering it in almost the same instant, demonstrating her ability to soundly plan out her actions without any sort of hindrance for an opponent to exploit. Effectively, her actions in battle are dictated by instinct and deliberation alike. * Master Strategist and Tactician: Eriphyla's legendary finesse in the art of strategy results not only from her vast wisdom and experience, but her capacity to carry out the most effective means to a favorable end regardless of the cost. Eriphyla's brilliant tactical mind was best observed from her role in guiding Ichchha during Diluculum Aeternus' foundation, successfully organizing the newly-formed collective in such a way as to maintain its friendly community while ensuring its powerful defense against any conceivable threat. While Eriphyla insists that her tactical expertise is nowhere near that of Randa, the latter admits to be far more intimidated by Eriphyla's impeccable leadership than her level of power. Even when acting on her own, Eriphyla is capable of handling herself against entire armies with spontaneous planning and only a mere fraction of her true powers. When discussing the parallels between Eriphyla and Ichchha's leaderships, the senior Nefas of Diluculum Aeternus agreed that, while Eriphyla and Ichchha are equally capable leaders, Eriphyla's lack of morals allows her take far more drastic measures to secure a victory, making her effectively superior to the woman arguably best known for her stalwart leadership. *'Master Manipulator:' Believing all life to be expendable for a greater cause, Eriphyla has no qualms manipulating the beliefs of even her allies for the sake of definitive, yet often costly victory. According to Randa's analysis, unlike most other astute manipulators, Eriphyla rarely needs to lie or contort the truth to “trick” others into throwing their lives away or doing her true bidding, for in truth, Eriphyla's sly tongue allows her to withhold crucial details of the truth while answering all questions pertaining to that truth with utmost honesty; this effectively grants Eriphyla a fallback should an individual survive her scheme by simply insisting that their inquiries were overly unspecific. The most notable example of Eriphyla's trickery was during Diluculum Aeternus' assault against Randa—despite laying out a strategy with a “high probability” of successfully capturing Randa, Eriphyla had known and intended all along that Randa would see through the deception and capture Ichchha for the purpose of negotiating a nonaggression pact while the coalition was still in its infancy. In the end, Eriphyla expressed that while she had truly hoped the skirmish would end in Randa's capture, the chances of such were far too miniscule to rely upon. Eriphyla's manipulative capabilities are such that it is said that even the founder Glacies himself admitted to be incapable of understanding her true intentions and avoided her whenever possible. Immense Durability: Human Nefas, despite their potential of achieving grandiose amounts of power with the right amount of effort, can seldom address the shortcomings of being regular humans who were simply given the power of an entity lauded as a god; without the use of techniques which enhance their bodily capabilities such a Simulacrum Pacta, virtually any defenseless human Nefas is just as easily killed as a human without any spiritual awareness. Because of the aforementioned benefits of Simulacrum Pacta, most Human Nefas need not concern themselves with the natural fragility of the human body unless they are using Anima Obscuritas, which is often regarded as a Nefas' “offensive state” that sacrifices virtually all of their defensive capabilities in turn. While Eriphyla, as a Nefas Caela, rarely has any need to activate Anima Obscuritas, because the aforementioned state can grant a user powers that any Nefas Caela, regardless of experience, would be incapable of emulating, Eriphyla has trained her human body under the belief that the aforementioned state has its uses at any level of skill. With not only tireless study of the martial arts throughout her entire life, but also her highly attuned mind thanks to her numerous battles as a Nefas, Eriphyla has honed her natural constitution to a level that no human could possibly attain with a mortal lifespan—a level more comparable to that of a supernaturally reinforced being than any mortal man. Eriphyla has very much achieved the level of natural durability that would make Anima Obscuritas far more viable, for even a Hakuda expert would find themselves unable to inflict any meaningful harm to her body with mere concussive strikes. Strikes to the abdomen are especially ineffective against her, with most inexperienced opponents attempting such a strike fracturing their knuckles from a futile attempt at phasing her. Regardless of whether she is attacking with her body or being attacked, Eriphyla can withstand forces that would absolutely destroy an average human's body, one indication of this being her ability to fall from towering heights without taking noticeable damage. Alas, even this extent of constitution cannot hope to hinder most of the enemies Eriphyla cares to address with her own power; her human body cannot hope to evolve at the same rate as her spiritual aptitude, and so her Anima Obscuritas remains a weapon to be used only in times which her own safety is absolutely assured. Enhanced Focus and Perception: Extensive focus is one of the most important attributes for a Nefas to possess for the proper usage of Anima techniques, especially where Anima Obscuritas is concerned. Without a strong mind, any Nefas would find themselves largely vulnerable when using anima energy, unable to focus on an enemy's actions without thwarting their own abilities, assuming they could summon their powers at all. It is because of this basic need that Nefas vastly exceed any other race where potential mental fortitude is concerned. It is indeed regarded as a Nefas' greatest challenge to utilize their power in battle with the same effectiveness as during training, a feat even master Nefas have difficulty achieving; this especially becomes a problem when facing multiple enemies at once. The study of martial arts and frequent meditation are both considered a requirement for any Nefas who wishes to be taken seriously among their race, and while Eriphyla does partake in such activities to improve her Anima usage, she has discovered the repetitious usage of certain Pactum Anima abilities, most notably Turris Anima and Simulacrum Pacta, to be a far more effective means of improving one's focus. Those two abilities, because of how they are performed, allow a Nefas to explore the very limits of their focus even without the tension of battle, and Eriphyla is capable of becoming so undisturbed during battle that not even the most bizarre and spontaneous happenings are capable of diverting her focus and disrupting her abilities. Numbers in battle have now become almost completely inconsequential to Eriphyla, who has shown to be capable of paying heed to the actions of literally hundreds of opponents acting in a single moment from every angle, all while she simply leaves her eyes closed and prepares her attacks with such ease as though she were not in combat at all, but simply observing a battle from a safe distance whilst in careful contemplation; she is capable of entering this heightened state of awareness when acting and even speaking as she normally would. Even when conjuring hundreds of magical constructs at once, Eriphyla is capable of simultaneously manipulating every single one of them independently of each other without any apparent mental effort. Eriphyla leaves very few openings for an opponent to exploit, and even sneak-attacks prove to be effectively pointless under the scrutiny of her profound perception. She has, in some ways, went above and beyond what would be considered the ideal level of focus for a Nefas and unlocked a sixth sense that could only be seen as omniscience by one even fairly knowledgeable of Nefas powers. Eriphyla could very well be the sole Nefas who surpasses Randa in this regard. Heaven-Type Pactum Anima Mens Albus Master: ''' * '''Ethereal Form: Tremendous Pactum Anima Reserves: Masterful Pactum Anima Control: Turris Anima Master: Simulacrum Pacta Master: Vinculum Inconstans: Corpus Ubique Praesens Master: * Corpus Tremor: Volatus Master: Incantatory Spell Master: *'Spell Weaving Master:' *'Spell Fusion Master:' Signum Mastery: Vicēs Aqua Mastery: *'Vicēs Sanguis Mastery:' *'Vicēs Glacies Mastery:' Vicēs Terra Mastery: Vicēs Flamma Mastery: Vicēs Ventus Mastery: Vicēs Fulgur Mastery: Vicēs Caelum Mastery: * Shapeshifting Mastery: * Saeptum Mastery: ** Saeptum Calamitosus: * Adiumentum Mastery: Elemental Fusion Master: Donum Verax Anima Obscuritas Manus Tenax Expert: * Exhalatio: * Proditio Dei: Perplexus Esse Expert: Votum Fatum: Donum Obscurus Equipment Relationships Adjudicator Ajoris Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Basillia Basilica Randa Primarosa Glacies Fidus Quotes (To Basillia Basilica regarding her appearance) "Such a naïve woman you are. How can you speak so confidently... when true beauty lies underneath the veil?" Trivia * Images drawn by the author. * Eriphyla claims that she is seven years older than Randa Primarosa, making Eriphyla the oldest living Nefas. * Eriphyla's design is taken from a beta design of the main protagonist in an unrelated story of the author's. ** Given that Eriphyla's finished design depicts her as far older compared to her first design, her history was changed accordingly; she was not originally intended to be a former member of Diluculum Sanctus. ** Eriphyla is one of the most time-consuming characters for the author to draw, second only to Ichchha. * Eriphyla's name is derived from Eriphyle; it is also the name of an asteroid. Category:Diluculum Sanctus Category:Diluculum Aeternus Category:Female Category:Nefas